Valves are known from the existing art in various embodiments. In fuel injection valves, electromagnetically actuatable valves are often used in which a magnetic armature is attracted by an inner pole. When this happens, the magnetic armature can impact against the inner pole or against a stop. As a result, during operation wear can occur, so that the components subject to wear are often provided with a wear-resistant layer, for example made of chrome or nickel. In addition, from German Published Patent Application No. 198 33 461 a magnetic valve is known in which the components that impact one another, the magnetic armature and the inner pole, are made in such a way that one of the components that strike one another has a spherically curved surface. This design has proved effective, but it would be desirable if a further reduction of noise and of wear were possible, in order to ensure the longest possible lifespan of magnetic valves.